Lily och James Ingen återvändo
by Fiia
Summary: Vad händer när Lilys farfar arrangerar ett bröllop som sin sista önskan? Känslor växer, hat eller kärlek? Följer HP böckerna! Rating för EVENTUELLA kommentarer. Från sjunde året till 31 Oktober 1980
1. Förord

**FÖRORD:**

**Aloha, I den här lilla storyn får vi träffa Lily Evans och James Potter samt resten av marodörerna m. flera. Lily får reda på av sin farfar som dör att det har arrangerats ett äktenskap som gäller henne och James Potter. Vet farfar vad han begär? Känslor växer sig starkare, är det hat eller kärlek? Eller kanske både och? Jag kommer att ta med så mycket av det som går i böckerna som möjligt,**

"**Lily var där för mig när ingen annan var det, hon hade förmågan att se skönhet hos alla, och speciellt dom som inte kunde se det själva.", professor R**emus**. J**ohn**. Lupins ord i Harry Potter tre. (Inte ordagrant men jaja, ni fattar.) Jag kommer att visa hur **_**jag**_** har tolkat det.**

**Lilys relation**** till Severus Snape kommer också att komma med. Det mesta kommer att vara skrivet ur Lilys perspektiv men jag tror att jag kommer att ta med lite med James och Remus också. **

**Profetian****, någonting som spelar stor roll i Harry Potter böckerna. Jag kommer göra så att allting passar in, t.ex. det där "född av några som mött Mörkrets Herre tre gånger och överlevt." (Någonting sådant är det :P) **

**Vad är**** egentligen Lily och James tankar när de får veta att Voldemort är efter dem? Och är James och Lily villiga att skydda sitt barn till vilket pris som helst? Även om det kan innebära skada till andra? **

**Nu när du har läst det här kan du klicka på nästa kapitel och få reda på vad som ska hända med**

**Lily Evans född; 30 Januari**

**Och**

**James Potter född; 27 Mars**

**Tills deras död den 31 oktober och lite till därefter.**


	2. En farfars sista önskan

**KAPITEL ETT; EN FARFARS SISTA ÖNSKAN**. Lily grep tag om sin farfars hand, den hängde slappt i hennes grepp. Tårarna rann nerför hennes kinder och hon märkte knappt när hennes pappa kom in och gav henne ett brev. Lily öppnade det med darrande fingrar och läste igenom det snabbt.

_Älskade Lily-blomma._

_När du läser det här har jag nog gått vidare, lämnat livet vill säga. Sörj mig inte alltför länge, på det stället där jag finns på är jag lycklig. Jag vill att du ska veta – även om jag tycker om din syster också – så var du alltid min favorit._

_Så som du kan få mig att skratta, Lily! Du måste komma ihåg den dagen då vi åkte till zoo. Jag köpte en ring till dig kommer du ihåg det? Den där guldiga med en vit liten sten på, den är mycket viktig och du har den säkert på dig, eftersom du hade den varenda dag efter att du fått den. Jag återkommer till ringen snart._

_Ditt älsklingsdjur var elefanten, jag fixade så att du fick komma in i buren, kommer du ihåg det prinsessan? Kommer du ihåg hur mycket du skrattade och log när du fick röra vid snabeln? _

_Minns du när jag berättade om din farmor? Minns du alla berättelser och historier om hur vi var kära? Hur mycket jag älskade henne och hur mycket hon älskade mig? Lily sötnos, jag vill att du också ska uppleva det, jag vill att du ska få veta hur det känns att verkligen älska någon._

_Inte på det sättet som jag älskar dig och du älskar mig, utan som en man och kvinna._

_Du måste inte acceptera, om du har en hjärtevän och är riktigt säker på att han är den rätta, så ska du självklart stanna. Men om du är ensam, så lovade jag och min vän en sak till varandra den dagen då vi fick reda på att du var häxa. Han är nämligen trollkarl och har en sonson i din ålder._

_Minns du Lily hur jag visade hur ringen var magisk den dagen du fick ditt brev? Minns du hur jag visade att ringen hade känslor? Hur den svarade till dig när du var ledsen och värmde dig när jag inte var där? Blomman, om du minns allt det här så ska du veta att det finns en till ring, en broder._

_Min väns sonson har den andra, jag har träffat honom en gång och han är en mycket snäll pojke. Jag hoppas – jag önskar – att ni ska bli ett par. Att ni ska leva tillsammans tills ni blir lika gamla som jag. Prinsessan, du har alltid varit vacker som en prinsessa. Kommer du ihåg att jag alltid påminde dig om att inte bry dig om andra? Om vad de säger så länge som du är dig själv?_

_Det är sant, låt ingen påverka dig, det är det sista jag skulle vilja. Och Lily-blomma, kom ihåg att jag älskar dig mer än livet och att allt jag vill är att du ska få det bra, att du ska bli lika lycklig som jag är._

_Jag har lämnat ett brev till din far som förklarar allt, hedra mig Lily, visa världen vad du går för och låt inte fördomar styra ditt liv. Farfar, John. _

Lily satt paff kvar bredvid sin döda farfar, det var inte vad hon väntat sig, inte alls. Hon böjde sig ner och kramade om den livlösa kroppen.

"Jag lovar farfar, jag lovar att jag ska göra allt du vill!", viskade hon och kysste honom på pannan innan han gick ut.

Hennes mamma och pappa väntade på henne, de kramade om henne för båda visste vilken plats farfar John tog i hennes hjärta.

En vecka senare satt hon tillsammans med sina föräldrar i vardagsrummet och väntade på hennes blivande make, familj och några vänner om dom inte hört fel, det var inte klokt. Lily Evans sjutton år skulle gifta sig med en okänd!

Lily sprang upp på sitt rum, hon ville inte visa tårarna för sina föräldrar. Paniken steg inom henne när hon hörde hur det plingade på dörren och hur människor klev in och blev inbjudna till vardagsrummet.

"Var är eran dotter då?", frågade en kvinna förvirrat där nere.

"Hon är på sitt rum jag ska gå och hämta henne, hon är fortfarande upprörd över sin farfars död.", hörde hon sin mamma säga och sedan hur hon ropades ner.

Lily tog ett djupt andetag och gick med blicken nedsänkt ner för trappen och gick in i vardagsrummet, satte sig ner utan så mycket som en blick på gästerna. Det enda hon såg var sex par fötter, fem av dem såg ut att tillhöra killar och ett par var kvinnliga.

"Lily?", hörde hon en röst fråga, den var förvirrad och förvånad.

Och den tillhörde Remus, Lily tittade genast upp medveten om sina rödsprängda ögon. Framför henne satt marodörerna i en soffa tillsammans med ett gammalt par. Lily stirrade, vem var det tänkt att hon skulle gifta sig med? Sedan blinkade hon, blinkade igen och blundade.

Lily slapp ifrån sig en snyftning blandat med skratt, det här var otroligt, otroligt dåligt. Av gammal vana pillade hon på ringen i sökande på hjälp.

"Vilket trevligt sammanträffande Lily!", hörde hon Sirius säga.

Ursinnet kokade men hon tillät sig inte att visa det, det här var hennes farfars önskan och Lily skulle göra vad som helst för sin farfar.

"Tramptass, håll tyst.", hörde hon James säga.

"Vem är det jag ska - ?", frågade Lily och rodnade sedan, blev ilsken igen för att hon gjorde det.

Lily Evans rodnade INTE!

"Det här är min son James, hans morfar och din farfar har tydligen arrangerat någonting.", sa mr Potter försiktigt.

_Han är en mycket snäll pojke_, farfar måste skämta! Lilys mun föll på vid gavel, sedan stängde hon den och gav James en föraktfull blick. Hon nickade långsamt och fäste sina gröna ögon på Sirius som såg ut att han ville skratta.

Lily drog diskret fram sitt trollspö, det tystnade Sirius på direkten.

"Jag kommer snart, måste bara gå och…"

Hon rusade ut ur rummet och låste in sig på toaletten. Lily fyllde lungorna med luft och gav ifrån sig ett långt utdraget gallskrik som ekade inne i badrummet.

_Han har i alla fall inte bett mig att gå ut med honom ännu_, tänkte hon sakta.

_Men han behöver ju inte fråga längre eftersom ni ska gifta er!_ Sa en röst i hennes huvud.

Det knackade på dörren och Remus stod utanför med en bekymrad min.

"Är du okej Lily?", frågade han försiktigt.

"Ja, jag mår utmärkt, jag behöver bara lite tid att smälta det här.", sa Lily och kramade om Remus hårt.

Han var den enda av marodörerna hon någonsin gillat, han var så olik dem. Remus nickade och gick därifrån, Lily låste in sig på badrummet igen och hörde snart gästerna gå. Utan ett ord till sina föräldrar gick hon upp på sitt rum och stängde dörren om sig för att skicka brev till sina vänner.

_Du vet ju hur jag och min farfar står nära varandra, han har tydligen arrangerat ett bröllop till mig. MED JAMES POTTER!_

Hon kopierade meddelandet och skickade iväg ena till Alice och den andra till Marlene, Alice hade lämnat skolan förra året och börjat med sin utbildning som Auror tillsammans med hennes kille Frank Longbottom som för övrigt skulle bli hennes man.


	3. Hogwarts expressen

_**Fall inte för falskheten**_

**KAPITEL TVÅ; HOGWARTS EXPRESSEN. **Lily sa adjö till sina föräldrar och steg ombord på tåget, hon hade ännu inte hittat Marlene och antog att hon redan hittat en kupé. Marlenes huvud stack ut ur en kupé lite längre fram och när hon såg Lilys flammande hår vinkade hon till sig henne och stängde dörren fort innan Lily hann ångra sig.

Dom stod i marodörernas kupé, tillsammans med, ja just det, marodörerna. James såg härjad ut, orolig och stirrade rakt framför sig utan att kasta en blick på Lily. Lily satte sig ner bredvid Sirius och granskade James. Sirius såg också lite ledsen ut. Just nu hade Lily andra problem att ta itu med.

"Remus, vi måste till prefektvagnen.", sa Lily en kvart efter att tåget hade börjat rulla.

Remus nickade och ställde sig upp för att gå ut efter henne, under tystnad sällskapade de tillsammans till vagnen där några prefekter redan samlats. Den manliga förste prefekten steg fram och log charmigt till Lily som nickade kyligt.

"Du är Lily Evans va? Förste prefekt du också? Jag heter, som du säkert redan vet, Mark Gordon, från Rawenclav."

Lily nickade igen och vände sig till prefekterna.

"Hej, jag heter Lily Evans, det här är Mark Gordon och vi är era nya Förste prefekter. Först ska vi påminna er om vad ni ska göra och sedan ska vi instruera de nya prefekterna om uppgifterna de ska ta hand om."

Mark såg lite stött ut, kanske över att hon börjat prata men just nu brydde sig inte Lily.

"Som prefekt ska ni patrullera i korridorerna varje timme, just nu alltså inte i skolan. Jag och Mark kommer att sätta upp scheman för patrulleringen i era uppehållsrum, om ni har Quiddich träning skriver ni ert namn på en bit pergament och när ni har träning och ger till oss. Ni får dra av poäng och ge straffkommendering, jag varnar er för om vi märker att det inte tas på allvar och ni drar av utan anledning kommer ni bli av med erat märke…"

Så pågick det i en och en halv timme till, Lily och Remus gick tillbaka till deras kupé under kurrande magar. Lily hade precis satt sig ner när det knackade på kupé dörren igen och Mark visade sitt ansikte, ett leende var påklistrat.

"Kan jag få prata lite med dig Lily?", frågade han och pekade med tummen över axeln.

Lily märkte James blick men ignorerade den och ställde sig upp och följde med honom ut utanför kupén.

"Jo, eftersom du och jag är försteprefekter tänkte jag att vi kunde ju lika gärna vara ett bra föredöme, jag skulle vilja att du följer med mig till Hogsmead första helgen."

Lily studerade honom ett slag och skakade sedan på huvudet.

"Tyvärr Mark, du verkar vara… hrm… en trevlig kille. Men jag kan inte gå med dig till Hogsmead, vi kan ju säga att jag är upptagen."

Mark tittade på henne med höjda ögonbryn som om han inte trodde henne.

"Vem är det? Jag skulle bara vilja veta vem som skulle… öh… vilja vara med… vem är det?", frågade han, hans tonfall var precis som uttrycket i ansiktet, som om han inte trodde henne.

Lily stirrade på honom, förödmjukad.

"Du har rätt, vem skulle vilja vara med mig? Vem skulle i sitt rätta sinne, vilja vara med _mig_?", sa Lily upprört.

Hon hade inte tänkt på det innan, hade hennes farfar arrangerat detta för att han inte trodde att hon skulle få någon? Hon skulle behöva gå med i ett arrangerat bröllop för att få någon att "älska" henne.

Kupé dörren öppnades och Marlene tittade ut.

"Lily, det är inte så!", sa hon som om hon visste vad Lily tänkte.

"Jo Marlene, tänk efter! Varför skulle han annars? Varför skulle han…?", Lily lämnade henne mitt i meningen.

Hon gick mot toaletterna och låste in sig medan Marlene gick ut på Mark;

"_Vad sa du så för?", skrek hon och smällde till Mark rakt i ansiktet._

_Sedan gick hon in i marodörernas kupé som såg förvirrade ut hela högen, hon vände sig till James._

"_Du, jag vet att du är ledsen över att din pappa är sjuk men du är stark, någonting som Lily också är MEN hon är det inte på samma sätt. Om du ska bevisa att du INTE är någon arrogant tjockskalle så är det här din chans så rör på sin stora bak och trösta Lily!", fräste hon och pekade mot toaletterna._

_James ställde sig upp och gick mot toaletterna, komplicerade kvinna, varför måste jag gilla dig av alla? Tänkte han för sig själv._

Det knackade på dörren där Lily satt inlåst.

"Upptaget!", ropade hon och stängde av vatten kranen.

"Lily, kom ut hit, jag vill prata med dig.", hörde hon James säga.

Lily öppnade sakta dörren och såg på James som kliade sig lite i huvudet.

"Jo alltså, han är helt dum i huvudet den där Mark, lyssna inte på honom för det är inte sant.", sa han och mötte hennes ögon.

Lily nickade, fast hon kunde inte svälja känslan helt, hon slog ner med blicken men någonting James sa fick henne att titta på honom igen.

"Jo, det har ju arrangerat ett… Tja, det där vet du ju redan. Men jag tycker att vi ska försöka vara vänner, och jag vet att jag har varit ganska jobbig mot dig men, vi kan väl börja om på nytt? Snälla, för din farfars skull."

Lily kom på sig själv med att nicka men James hade redan sett det och såg glad ut. Hon kunde helt enkelt inte säga nej till honom nu, han hade sett så ledsen ut innan.

_James Potter har förändrats, _tänkt_e_ hon sakta.

Tillsammans gick de tillbaka till kupén och spenderade resten av resan med att spela knallkort och liknande.

Hon steg ner ur tåget och började gå tillsammans med Marlene mot en av vagnarna. Nu stod det ett djur fast spänt i den, Lily visste att det var en testral, hon hade läst om dem. Hon betraktade djuret och tänkte på hur annorlunda det var, bara dom som har sett döden kan se dem, och nu var hon en av dem.

Lily rös till och satte sig i vagnen, hon tittade ut genom fönstret och såg James stå i en hög med tjejer, det stack lite i magen. Lily antog att det var irritation, hon hade nobbat en kille – även om han var värdelös – för hans skull.

På vägen in i slottet hörde hon hur rykten spred sig snabbt över slottet.

"James Potter är förlovad, med någon från skolan!", viskade tjejerna och såg sig avundsjukt omkring.

Lily fnös och gick in i stora salen, hon satte sig ner bredvid Marlene och väntade på att sorteringen skulle börja. Marodörerna satte sig mitt emot dem, och tillsammans tjoade de och hurrade åt de nya Gryffindor eleverna som satte sig vid bordet.

Det var inte så många i år, ingen överraskning egentligen, nu när Lord Voldemort härjade fritt. Hon hade inte funderat på det så mycket, men någon måste ju göra motstånd?

Dumbledore ställde sig upp och pratet minskade kraftigt tills det var tyst.

"Välkomna tillbaka till våra gamla elever och välkomna hit våra nya! Eftersom att jag tror att ni vill hugga in i den utsökta måltid som väntar ska jag inte uppehålla er så länge. Bara presentera våra nya Första prefekter som är Mark Gordon och Lily Evans. Vi har också en ny person i lärarstaben, får jag presentera professor Jones, som ska ta över rollen i Försvar emot Svartkonster. Nå, nu har jag två ord kvar att säga; Hugg in!"

James och Sirius klappade händerna kraftigt och tog för sig av maten som dök upp på faten framför dem. Runt dem surrade ryktena värre än någonsin.

"Är det sant? James Potter ska gifta sig? Med vem, vem är hon?", viskades det.

Lily försökte ignorera men det lät som om de blev högre och högre. Hon masserade sina tinningar i ett försök till att bli av med huvudvärken.

"Lily är du okej?", frågade Remus plötsligt.

Lily rycktes till verkligheten och nickade lite.

"Jaja, jag är okej, jag har bara lite huvudvärk."

"Vill du gå och lägga dig eller något? Jag kan följa med dig till uppehållsrummet om du vill?", frågade James, någonting sa Lily att oroligheten i rösten inte var spelad.

Hon skakade på huvudet och log lite.

"Nej tack ändå James, jag är okej."

Han nickade men såg inte så övertygad ut. Lily återvände till maten istället och försökte njuta av den, det fungerade inte så bra.

Det kändes som en evighet innan middagen var slut och Dumbledore ställde sig upp igen.

"Jag vill påminna alla om att Förbjudna skogen är – som namnet kanske säger – förbjuden mark för alla elever.", sa han med en blick på marodörerna som flinade oskyldigt.

"Mr Filtch vill påminna er om listan med förbjudna saker som sitter på hans kontor om någon vill titta på dem, annars så är det bara att fråga mr Potter, mr Black, mr Pettigrew eller mr Lupin som vi har för vana att skicka en sådan lista till varje termin.", stora salen kluckade av skratt och Lily måste stämma in i det medan James och Sirius gjorde sig lite fåniga.

"Nu väntar era sängar varma och sköna så jag ska inte förtränga er nöjet att få en god natts sömn, sov gott!"

Stolar skrapades mot golvet och Lily ropade till sig första års elever till sig och började sedan gå upp till Gryffindor tornet.

"Carpe Diem.", sa hon till den feta damen som svängde upp med ett nöjt leende.

Hon stannade mitt i uppehållsrummet och väntade lite på att alla skulle hinna ifatt, rummet hade redan fyllts med elever och Marlene satt och väntade på henne vid elden tillsammans med marodörerna. Hon ignorerade deras blickar och vände sig till gruppen av nervösa elva åringar framför sig.

"Hej, det här är Gryffindors uppehållsrum, det fungerar som erat vardagsrum ungefär. För er som inte hörde så har vi ett lösenord för att komma in här, ingen som inte är i Gryffindor får komma in här och inte veta lösenordet. Så om ni har en vän i något annat elevhem så håll lösenordet för er själva. Carpe Diem är lösenordet."

Hon tog ett andetag och fortsatte.

"Här finns det två trappor, den ena är till flickornas sovsalar, den andra är desamma fast för pojkar. Era saker är redan uppburna så det är bara att välja säng. Om ni har några frågor kan ni säga dom nu eller vänta om ni vill fråga enskilt, imorgon får ni era scheman."

En tjej räckte upp handen och Lily nickade åt henne att fråga sin fråga.

"Är du Lily Evans?", frågade hon blygt.

Lily nickade igen och log lite. Sedan skingrades skaran och dom sprang uppför trapporna i jakt på den bästa sängen. Lily satte sig ner med de andra. Hon satte handen för munnen när hon gäspade och gnuggade ögonen med handflatorna. Sirius flinade och öppnade munnen för att fälla någon kommentar men avbröts.

"Hej James, du jag har hört att du är förlovad.", sa Karen Green en av James förra flickvänner.

James varken nickade eller skakade på huvudet utan satt och väntade artigt på att hon skulle fortsätta. Karen satte sig i hans knä och putade med munnen.

"Jo, jag undrar om den du är förlovad med är jag.", fnissade hon och putade mer med munnen.

Lily bara stirrade på henne, sedan ställde hon sig upp och gick med snabba steg mot sovsalen utan ett ord. Hon hade sätt James med många tjejer, men det var alltid henne han varit ute efter. Aldrig förr hade hon blivit avundsjuk på tjejerna.

_Det är säkert bara för att ni ska gifta er, han är det där arroganta dumhuvudet som han alltid varit. _Tänkte hon när hon kommit i säng.

_Han bryr sig inte om dig på riktigt Lily, han har bara skämtat med dig de här åren igenom. _

Lily vaknade ganska tidigt, hon gick genast upp och duschade och klädde på sig. Sedan gick hon ner och började bläddra igenom skolböckerna en sista gång som den duktiga och begåvade elev hon var. När uppehållsrummet sakta fylldes gick hon ut mot stora salen för att få i sig lite frukost, hon kunde inte få ner en bit.

Ryktena surrade fortfarande i varje hörn och störde henne in till det minsta.

_Jag är inte avundsjuk._ Tänkte hon hela tiden för att lugna ner sig.

_Jag Lily Evans skulle aldrig bli avundsjuk för Potters skull_, långt inom sig visste hon att det inte var sant, även om hon inte hade kommit på det ännu.

På väg till den första lektionen stötte hon på Snape. Lily stannade upp och betraktade honom med sina gröna ögon. Hon hade ofta undrat om hon varit för hård mot honom, men ångrade sig genast när han fortsatte kalla henne smutsskalle.

"Sev", viskade hon, hon saknade honom mycket.

"Lils", sa Snape enkelt och tittade på henne med nyfikenhet.

"Jag är ledsen för att din farfar...", sa han med låg röst.

Han var en av dem som visste om hennes farfar, att Lily och han hade ett speciellt band.

Lily böjde på huvudet och tittade ner i golvet, nickade lite och tillät sig undslippa en liten snyftning.

"Tack, det är bara så svårt… Att tro att han är borta…", viskade hon och mötte hans blick.

Snape nickade, det såg ut som om han ville ta henne i famnen och trösta henne. Tydligen motstod han känslan för han gick vidare utan ett ord.

Lily vände sig om och tittade efter honom, sedan vände hon och gick vidare till klassrummet i Talmagi.

Remus och Lily hade nästan samma lektioner, hon hade bara några fler än honom. James, Sirius, Peter och Marlene hade exakt samma schema och hade ungefär hälften av alla som Lily hade.

ooo

Lily tittade ner i tallriken, det såg gott ut, ändå kunde hon inte förmå sig själv att äta. Hon sköt irriterat ifrån sig tallriken och svepte ner böckerna från bordet ner i väskan och gav luft åt sina känslor med ett irriterat frustande. James tittade upp och gav henne en förvånad blick, sedan tittade han på den fullproppade tallriken.

"När åt du senast Lily?", frågade han mjukt.

Uppmärksamheten drogs till henne och Sirius, Remus och Marlene höjde huvudet för att titta på henne. Peter verkade inte bry sig han satt och åt sin mat i samma takt.

"Det har inte du någonting med att göra!", fräste Lily ilsket.

"Jo, det har jag.", sa han enkelt och i samma mjuka ton.

Lily skakade bara på huvudet och ställde sig upp och skyndade iväg till nästa lektion.

_Han låtsas bara Lily, låtsas bry sig, fall inte för falskheten._

**Kommentera! Det blir längre kapitel det lovar jag!**


	4. Dröm är inte verklighet

**TREDJE KAPITLET: DRÖM ÄR INTE VERKLIGHET**

James vaknade ur sin dvala när Sirius knuffade till honom. Han ruskade irriterat på huvudet och följde med ut ur stora salen och upp till uppehållsrummet. Lily satt vid elden över en pergament bit som släpade ner i golvet redan, och hennes handstil var liten. James blev helt yr bara av att titta på den så han vek undan med blicken och satte sig ner mitt emot henne.

"Tror du inte det där räcker?", frågade han henne efter ett tag.

Lily tittade upp, förvånad. Hon log lite och ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag tar med det som är viktigt, men den är snart klar.", sa hon och återvände till pergamentet.

James lutade sig bakåt och slöt långsamt ögonlocken.

Lily, hon hade blivit hans som han alltid velat. Men inte på det här sättet, han ville att hon skulle vilja gifta sig med henne, på riktigt.

_En galen mans drömmar_, tänkte han lite sorgset.

Sirius knuffade till honom lite och gav honom en pergamentbit.

**Jag tror det här ÄR året, SB**

James stirrade på lappen, sedan vände han blicken mot Sirius som nickade lite diskret.

**Tror du? JP**

Sirius nickade igen och krafsade ner någonting på lappen och gav den till James igen.

**Hon har tittat på dig en stund nu, NEJ titta inte uppåt! Och jag tror att om du (precis som Marlene sa) bevisar att du inte är 'den där arroganta skitstöveln' så har du en chans. SB**

James tittade upp och log.

**När blev du så smart? JP**

**Naturbegåvning. SB**

"Vad skriver ni om?", frågade Lily plötsligt.

James knöcklade snabbt ihop lappen och kastade in den i brasan.

"Ingenting", sa han snabbt och försökte låta oskyldig.

Lily såg misstänksamt på honom och skakade sedan på huvudet för sig själv. Porträtt hålet öppnades och Marlene kom in med Peter och Remus bakom sig, de satte sig ner och Remus förvann genast bakom en bok och Peter såg nervöst på James och Sirius.

"Har vi några läxor Måntand?", frågade Sirius och lutade sig bakåt i sin fåtölj.

"Förvandlingskonst, Försvar mot svartkonster, Örtlära och Trolldryckskonst.", svarade Remus och sänkte boken lite.

Sirius brydde sig inte ens om att svara, han gjorde bara en grimas. Remus såg ut att vänta sig något mer så han tittade misstänksamt på Sirius som höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Hur var lektionerna idag då?", frågade Sirius Marlene istället.

Marlene stönade högt.

"Åh! Påminn mig inte, du var ju med föresten...", tillade hon sedan och höjde ett ögonbryn.

Sirius ignorerade henne och vände sig till Remus igen.

"Just det Måntand, påtal om lektioner. Du tror inte att du skulle kunna...?"

"Ha! Jag visste det!", utbrast Remus och pekade anklagande på Sirius.

"Snälla, kommer det som en överraskning?", skrattade James och såg glatt på Remus.

"Jag trodde ni skulle ta era egna anteckningar i år.", sa Remus buttert och lade ifrån sig boken helt och hållet.

"Då trodde du fel.", sa Sirius glatt och såg nu ganska nöjd ut, som om han gjort något extremt jobbigt.

Det blev en liten tystnad innan James vände sig till Sirius.

"Du, kan inte du säga till hon den där Olivia att lämna mig ifred? Det ända hon gör är att fråga mig varför du gjorde slut."

Sirius flinade lite och log charmigt. Lily verkade bli nervös för hon började raffsa ihop sina saker snabbt.

"Öhm... Jag måste gå och ha... Jag tror att jag...", stammade hon och verkade inte få ihop någon mening.

Hon tog ett andetag och rodnade.

"Du har väl patrullering idag?", hjälpte James henne.

Hon gav honom en tacksam blick och efter att ha nickat lite så småsprang hon iväg.

"Vad var det med henne?", frågade Sirius när hon var utom hörhåll.

"Vad hände med naturbegåvningen?"

Sirius himlade med ögonen lite.

"Han gick väl och lade sig eller nått, hitta på något själv... Men nu Marlene, vad hände?", sa han allvarligt och vände sig till Marlene.

"Hon blev väl nervös när ni två pratade om tjejer antar jag.", sa Marlene lite otåligt.

Det blev en liten tystnad, Sirius såg ut att försöka smälta det.

"Kan vi inte prata om tjejer när hon är i närheten?", frågade han misstroget efter ett tag.

"Ni kan inte hålla på med tjejer, prata om tjejer, vara med tjejer när hon är i närheten. Hon blir nervös.", sa Marlene som om det var självklart.

"Men hon är ju i närheten _hela_ tiden!", utbrast Sirius.

"Oboy! Du, jag hoppas att hon är värd det.", muttrade han sedan till James.

"Det är hon.", viskade James till sig själv.

Lily, hon hade börjat bli lite tunnare, hennes kinder var mer urgröpta och hennes klädnad hängde slappt på kroppen. Varje gång James frågade blev hon sur så han lät bli, men det här verkade bli mer allvarligt. Han hade nästan inte sett henne äta någon gång och då var det bara äpplen och grönt. När han pratade med Sirius om det sa han bara att han skulle tagga ner lite.

James skulle defenetivt inte kunna sova nu. Han ställde sig upp och drog åt sig sin morgonrock och gick med tysta steg nerför trappan. När han var nere i uppehållsrummet såg han att Lily låg och sov i en av sofforna med en lång pergament bit i handen. Han log lite och gick fram till henne, rörde lite vid henne hand.

Hon ryckte till och satte sig upp.

"James?", frågade hon sömndrucket.

"Ja?", viskade James och satte sig ner bredvid henne.

"Jag tror att jag somnade.", sa Lily och sträckte på sig.

"Är du hungrig?", frågade James efter en stunds tystnad.

Lily nickade lite. 

"Okej, lämna din uppsats i sovsalen, jag ska hämta en sak så ses vi här om fem minuter okej?", sa han.

Lily nickade och började gå mot sin sovsal. James gick uppför trappen till killarnas med två steg i taget och grep tag i sin osynlighetsmantel, han gick tillbaka ner och väntade på Lily. Hon kom ner tio minuter senare ombytt till pyjamas och morgonrock.

"Ska vi någonstans?", viskade hon när hon såg osynlighetsmanteln.

James nickade och drog henne närmare sig, svängde manteln över deras axlar och de gick igenom porträtthålet.

"Men, man får inte vara uppe så här sent.", protesterade Lily i en viskning.

James skrattade lågt och drog med henne till köket. En husalf kom genast fram.

"Vad vill ni har unge herr James?", frågade han och bugade sig.

"Vi vill ha två koppas choklad med vispgrädde.", sa James.

"Tack!", ropade Lily efter alfen som den sprang iväg.

När de satt sig ner på några stolar och fått sina koppar tittade James på Lily övanför sin grädde.

"Utan att du blir arg, vad har hänt? Jag kan hjälpa dig."

Lily satte på en mask, den var oberörd men James kunde se att någonting rörde sig bakom den.

"Du sätter upp en mask för mig, du visar inte dina känslor. Jag kan faktiskt hjälpa dig. Jag vill veta vem du är Lily, om du fortsätter såhär kommer ingen se vad du är, vem du är.", sa James allvarligt.

Lily lade sitt huvud på sne och betraktade honom en stund.

"Vad ser du då?", frågade hon tillslut.

James funderade ett slag.

"Jag ser allt.", sa han sedan.

"Du kanske är en bra vän James Potter.", sa hon och log.

_En vän..._ tänkte James. 

_Dröm är inte verklighet, kom ihåg det James..._


	5. Brutet förtroende

**Tack till Willywillma för att du peppar mig jämt och ständigt:)**

**Tack för alla kommentarer, vill ha mer sånt!**

**Jag planerar att göra det här kapitlet med Lily, nästa med James och näst nästa med Remus.**

**Och nu enjoy kapitel fyra i Lily & James.**

**KAPITEL FYRA: BRUTET FÖRTROENDE**

Han verkade bry sig, gjorde han det? På riktigt? Eller var det låtsas? Hade James Potter äntligen vuxit upp? Tusen frågor surrade i Lily huvud. Hon åt hungrigt upp maten på tallriken, såg hur James gav henne en glad blick. Lily log lite och sjönk tillbaka i sina tankar igen, hon skruvade lite på ringen som satt på hennes finger. Lily Evans skulle bli Lily Potter, hon skulle gifta sig med James Potter. Det hade hon aldrig trott skulle hända, men, vem hade det?

Ryktena var precis lika plågsamma som vanligt men Lily hade lärt sig att stänga dem ute, ignorera surret som jämt och ständigt flög runt i slottet. James harklade sig och fick uppmärksamheten till sig.

"Lily, jag tycker... Jag tycker att vi ska berätta att vi ska, ja, gifta oss.", sa han med bestämd röst.

Lily tittade på honom, påväg att protestera men kom på bättre tankar. Skulle alla rykten försvinna? Skulle alla frågor upphöra? Som om han läst hennes tankar fortsatte han.

"Jag får massor av frågor hela tiden, och när dom får reda på det så kommer det sjunka in och lägga sig efter ett tag."

_Måste han verka så smart?_ Tänkte Lily.

Hon nickade långsamt, och sedan lite häftigare.

"Ja, du har nog rätt.", sa hon kort.

På avstånd hörde hon hur James gav Peter, Remus, Marlene och Sirius instruktioner om vem och när dom skulle berätta för olika personer. 

Inom fyra timmar visste hela skolan om att James Potter och Lily Evans skulle gifta sig. De flesta tjejer gav henne ilskna blickar, kastade kommentarer till henne om att hon inte var värd honom, eller förvånat betraktade henne. Den stora frågan var, hur fick James Lily att gå med på det? Överallt diskuterades det, några föreslog kärleksdryck, andra Imperiusförbannelsen. James skrattade högt varje gång någon frågade honom och gav inga svar.

Lily tyckte det var obehagligt med uppmärksamheten, visst hon var en officiellt av skolans bästa elever, vilket gav henne ganska mycket av den. Men det var inte riktigt samma sak, den här sortens uppmärksamhet tryckte henne mot frågor hon - för ovanlighetens skull - inte kunde besvara.

"Är det sant?", sa en röst.

Lily rös till och fortsatte stå med ryggen mot honom.

"Är vad sant Sev?", frågade hon fast hon redan visste svaret.

"Att du och _Potter_ ska gifta er?", han spottade ut namnet.

"Vad har du med det att göra?", sa Lily kyligt.

Severus hade tydligen ingenting att svara på det för det var tyst.

"Är det sant?", upprepade han i en viskning.

Lily nickade, och kom sedan på att han kanske inte skulle kunna se det så hon harklade sig.

"Ja", sa hon sedan tydligt.

"Va?", viskade Severus som om han inte kunde eller ville tro det.

"Jag sa ja.", upprepade hon.

Sedan gick hon därifrån med snabba steg, bara bort från honom.

Lily kände hur det högg till i magen när hon såg James stå alldeles för nära Amanda Willson i uppehållsrummet. Hon skulle precis vända sig om och låtsas att hon glömmt någonting i klassrummet när James ropade hennes namn. Lily fortsatte gå och låtsades att hon inte hört.

"Lily! Lily! LILY!", skrek han och kom sedan ifatt henne och grep tag i hennes armled.

"Jag ropade på dig", sa han.

"Åh, gjorde du? Förlåt jag har mycket att tänka på och jag...", resten gick förlorat när James viftade bort förklaringen.

"Jag vill att du möter mig här klockan tolv ikväll okej?", frågade han och pekade ner i golvet.

"Här?", frågade Lily och såg sig om. 

"Ja, precis här."

Hon nickade för att visa att hon förstått sedan gick hon till sin sovsal, och tog tag i en bok och gick ner till uppehållsrummet igen. Lily slog sig ner vid en av de bästa platserna vid elden. Snart kom Marlene, Peter, Remus och Sirius och satte sig ner med henne. Marlene fick genast ögonen på boken.

"Lily! Vad har hänt berätta?", frågade hon ivrigt.

Remus och Sirius lutade sig närmare.

"Vad då?", frågade Lily oskyldigt.

"Spela inte dum! Du läser Stolthet&Fördom alltså har någonting hänt, berätta!", snäste Marlene, inte på ett otrevligt sätt, snarare irriterat och nyfiket.

Remus och Sirius såg på varandra, förvirrade.

"Vad menar du med det där?", frågade Sirius.

"Huh?"

"Ja det där, 'du läser stolhet&fördom...' vad menar du med det?"

Marlene såg på honom med höjda ögonbryn och sedan rullade hon med ögonen.

"Men snälla! Det är ju västa guldgruvan, kärlek, någonting har hänt. Lily har läst den där flera gånger och varje gång har någonting speciellt hänt.", förklarade hon.

"Vad är poängen med att läsa en bok flera gånger?", pep Peter från sin fåtölj.

"Man upptäcker nya saker hela tiden, som alltid har funnits där men som man inte har upptäckt.", sa Lily och log mot honom.

"Sluta slingra dig Lily, vi kommer få veta tids nog ändå.", sa Marlene stängt.

Lily log lite och viskade i hennes öra så att inte killarna skulle höra.

"James sa åt mig att komma ner hit klockan tolv ikväll.", viskade hon med mystiskt glimmande ögon.

Marlene log strålande.

"Vad sa hon?", frågade Sirius ivrigt, han såg nästan ut som en hund som skulle få en stor köttbit.

"Hon vill inte berätta Tramptass.", sa Remus trött.

Han hade mörka ringar runt ögonen och såg ut att kunna svimma vilken sekund som hellst.

"Är du okej Remus?", viskade Lily.

Remus nickade lite och log ett svagt leende.

"Måntand är i toppform.", sa Sirius med ett litet leende.

Lily log tvekande men nickade och gav med sig.

Klockan tolv samma natt stod hon i morgonrock i uppehållsrummet. Det var tomt och elden falnade och kastade ett härligt ljus över rummet. Hon satte sig ner i en av sofforna och tog upp en bok som låg kastad där.

_**Animagi...**_

_**En animagus är en människa som kan förvandla sig - efter behag - till ett djur. Det tar lång tid att få en riktig skepnad, det kan ta upp till tio år att bli riktigt lik det djur man blir.**_

_Borde han inte komma nu?_

_**Djuret man förvandlas till speglar ens karaktär, man väljer inte djur och kan inte bli olika djur vid olika tillfällen. **_

_Det har gått en kvart, han kanske bara fixar iordning sakerna vi ska göra?_

_**Observera att man måste ingå registrering för att bli en animagus. Försök inte på dig förtrollningen UTAN att ha blivit godkänd av ministeriet.**_

_Han BORDE vara här nu, har han kanske glömt?_

_**Varulv...**_

_**En varulv är en människa som blir utan undantag en blandning av en ulv och människa en gång i månaden - vid varje fullmåne. Blir du en gång biten av en varulv är du en varulv, det finns inget botemedel.**_

_Han har glömt... Han har glömt..._

_**En varulv är bara farlig för människor. Dom lyder bara under andra varulvars ylanden. En varulv glömmer bort vem dom är under förvandlingen och kan döda vem som hellst utan skuldkänslor.**_

_Precis som du James Potter, precis som du._

Så fort James visade sig i dörröppningen till stora salen ställde sig Lily upp från bordet och började gå ut därifrån. Han visade inga som hellst skuldkänslor och gav henne en förvånad blick när hon gick förbi. 

Hela morgonen fortsatte hon vara kylig på samma sätt, inte prata med honom om hon inte måste. Inte titta på honom, gå därifrån när han kom i närheten och så vidare.

James kom fram till henne, hon hade ingenstans att fly, han stängde för alla flyktvägar som ett lejon på en zebra.

"Lily, varför är du sur på mig?", frågade han försiktigt.

Marlene, Remus, Peter och Sirius lutade sig närmare.

"Vem har sagt att jag är sur på dig?", frågade Lily kyligt och vägrade möta hans blick.

"Ingen, du bara verkar vara så sur jag vet inte vad jag har gjort... Över natten liks...", James ögon vidgades när han avbröt sig själv mitt i ordet.

"Åh snälla Lily! Förlåt mig!", sa han förtvivlat.

Lily höjde ögonbrynen.

"Vad har du att be om ursäkt för?", samma kyliga röst.

"Jag glömde jag vet, men snälla ge mig en till chans! Imorgon natt, jag lovar jag ska fixa det här!"

James bad på sina bara knän, Lily gav honom en blick och nickade sedan.

"Visst, en chans till, jag måste gå, patrullering...", sa hon och ställde sig värdigt upp och gick iväg med näsan i vädret.

Dagen efter satt hon i uppehållsrummet samma tid igen, ingen James. Hon satte sig ner i soffan och grep tag i boken igen, läste samma kapitel... Ingen James. Lily hade sagt åt sig själv att inte hoppas, att inte låta honom såra henne.

Hon gick till fönstret och tittade ut genom det. Fullmånen lyste ner över Hogwarts marker och fick det att se ganska läskigt ut. Med en liten rysning gick hon och lade sig igen, utan att kunna hindra tårarna från att vagga henne till sömn.

"Lily, vad har hänt?", frågade Marlene försiktigt när hon såg Lilys svullnade ansikte.

"Ingenting, ingenting.", mumlade Lily och gick in i badrummet för att göra sig i ordning.

När hon kom ut stod Marlene lutad mot sin sängpelare och gav Lily en granskande blick.

"Han glömde igen!", viskade Lily och lät tårarna rinna.

Marlene fick ett medlidsamt uttryck i ansiktet och skyndade sig fram för att trösta sin vän.

Marodörerna såg konstigt trötta ut och när James kom fram för att förklara stod bara Lily och tittade på honom med ett uttrycks löst ansikte. Sedan gick hon därifrån, utan ett ord.

**Alright people... Här är det :) Fjärde kapitlet, vad tycker ni? Kommentera!**


	6. Fullmånen lyser

**Det här blir ett kort kapitel tror jag, ursäktar så mycket om så är fallet. **

**Jag nämnde boken stolthet&fördom i förra kapitlet, läs den! Av Jane Austen för dom som inte vet det. Se också filmen, den är super med Keira Knightley.**

**Öhm... Och just det, i andra kapitlet, ifall någon ville veta (tror inte någon vill det men iaf.)**

**så är översättningen till lösenordet här. **_**Carpe Diem**_** och det betyder ungefär fånga dagen eller catch the day på engelska, latin som ni kanske märker.**

**Har ni tipps på en bra t.ex. hemsida med latin översättningar? Som en ordbok? Skicka gärna den till mig, då blir jag glad.**

**Tack för era kommentarer, skicka fler av dem!**

**KAPITEL FEM: FULLMÅNEN LYSER **

Bara uttrycket i ansiktet sa allt. Bara ljuset i blicken var bestraffning nog. Han hade hellre sett henne skrika på honom än att få se den där besvikna blicken, uttryckslösa ansiktet. Om hon bara hade vetat hur det var _egentligen_.

Okej, första gången så hade han ju glömt bort, men han hade anledning till att glömma. Om inte hans mamma hade skickat ett brevet så hade han _inte_ glömt.

_James._

_Botarna kommer med glada nyheter._

_Pappa är frisk, helt i toppform. Själv-_

_klart måste han stanna på sjukhuset_

_i en vecka eller så för att tillfriskna och_

_vila upp sig ordentligt men själva sjuk-_

_dommen är helt borta! Hur har du det_

_på Hogwarts? Har inte hört mycket_

_från dig, men du har väl fullt upp med_

_era skämt och så. Konstigt, du har inte_

_fått en enda kvarsittning den här teminen._

_Saknar nästan McGonagalls uggla, sta-_

_ckarn. Han behövde komma hit minst_

_fem gånger i veckan._

_Många kramar, mamma._

Sirius hade ställt sig upp med ett stort leende på läpparna.

"Nu killar! Nu ska vi fira!", hade han sagt och så hade de gått till Hogsmead.

Madame Rosmerta bjöd dem på två flaskor honungsöl var när de berättade och hon satt hos dem en stund och pratade. James hade automatiskt glömt bort allt annat och bara fokuserat på den glada nyheten. Precis som i Quiddich.

Men det var ju den gången och James tog emot all beskyllning för det. Andra gången däremot, var inte riktigt hans fel;

_"Snälla! Imorgon kväll, kom hit då. Jag ska fixa det här jag lovar!", _hade han sagt, och han hade menat det.

Men saker gick inte riktigt som han tänkt sig.

Precis när han skulle gå och göra i ordning en pick-nick korg i köket ropade Sirius på honom.

"Tagghorn, kommer du eller. Vi måste gå nu annars blir vi sena.", sa han otåligt.

Peter hade redan gömt sig i osynlighetsmanteln som en råtta och man såg hans svans ligga på golvet. Han pep lite, också i en otålig ton. 

James såg uttryckslöst på dem. Han kunde inte svika Remus, dom hade varit med honom under varenda natt sedan dom blev animagi. Han _kunde_ inte svika honom, inte nu.

James bestämde sig under en sekund och hoppade sedan in under osynlighetsmanteln. Dom gick tillsammans ner till det Piskande Pilträdet. Fullmånen strålade ner över markerna och gav allting en mystisk skugga.

Han undrade tyst för sig själv om Lily väntade på honom, eller om hon skulle vara mycket sur imorgon. När han, Sirius och Peter mötte den fullvuxna varulven tvingade han sig att skjuta undan alla tankar på Lily.

Om någonting skulle gå fel just nu så skulle det få hemska följder. Man kunde inte ta med en levande varulv på promenad och sedan tänka på tjejer.

Dom tog många risker som det var. När de gick igenom skogen så tvingade han sig själv att slappna av, att ta det lugnt. Utan att riktigt bestämma vart de skulle gå så gick de mot sjön.

En av James favoritställen, varulven Remus lade sina tassar i vattnet och hunden Sirius hoppade ut i vattnen och badade.

James gav ifrån sig ett skratt som lät konstigt ur kronhjortens stämband. En hund, en råtta och en kronhjort som badade med en varulv.

Hur konstig kunde världen bli? Sirius kastade lite vatten genom sin mun mot James som genast fattade galoppen och skvätte vatten med sina gigantiska horn.

Det hela blev till en dans, någon slags konstig ritual, Måntand verkade mindre rovdjursaktig och James tyckte sig se glimtar av den verkliga Remus bakom förklädnaden.

Varulven strövade långsamt därifrån och in i skogen med James, Sirius och Peter nära sig. 

Några kentaurer blockerade vägen för dem och betraktade den konstiga gruppen misstänksamt. Sedan sprang de iväg, av rädsla och panik.

De roade sig med att springa runt i skogen och jaga varandra eller att bara gå runt tills månen började gå ner igen.

Vid fyra begav de sig till den spökande stugan och lämnade Remus för sig själv.

Klockan fem på morgonen dunsade de ner i sina egna sängar för att hinna ikapp med sömnen. Och sedan fick han den där blicken, det där straffet som sa; allt är över, och du har fått dina chanser. 

Hur James än försökte så var hon obarmhärtig, hon gav honom inte en blick. Inte ett ord, hon gick iväg så fort han fick ögonen på henne. Eller sprang, han hade ingen som hellst chans att få prata med henne, få säga hur ledsen han var. 

_Allt var över._


	7. Skuldkänslor

**Okej, här kommer ett kapitel med Remus som lovat.**

**FÖRLÅT ATT DET BLIR KORT!!**

**Hoppas ni gillar det.**

**KAPITEL SEX: SKULDKÄNSLOR**

Remus betraktade Lily, hon satt där vid en stol med en lång rulle framför sig. Hon såg defenetivt ledsen ut, och han visste varför och det var **hans fel**. James sa inte mycket om det, men han -precis som Lily - såg ledsen ut. Han kastade hela tiden blickar på henne som om han önskade att hon skulle ändra sig.

Lily däremot, såg inte ut att ändra åsikt. Hon var kylig när James var i närheten och såg ut att vara på randen till tårar när hon gick ifrån honom.

Remus gick in i uppehållsrummet tillsammans med resten av marodörerna. De satte sig ner vid elden där Lily och Marlene redan satt, Lily läste sin bok igen, Stolthet&Fördom och Marlene trugade med någon uppsats. Innan Lily hann ställa sig upp öppnade James munnen.

"Vad handlar den där boken om Lily?", frågade han.

Lily såg först ut att vilja gå där ifrån men tittade sedan ner på boken och fick en misstänksam blick. Remus visste exakt vad som sprang igenom hennes huvud. En lockande tanke var att springa därifrån, men på andrasidan, hur ofta var det att James Potter visade bokligt intresse, även om det var för att få prata med henne över huvud taget. Tillslut bestämde hon sig för att stanna.

"Det handlar om en kvinna och en man. Mannen älskar kvinnan men hon avvisar honom."

Remus log och marodörerna tittade upp i igenkänning.

"Får jag låna den?", frågade James.

Ännu en sak som förvånade Remus, han kunde inte minnas när James hade valt att läsa en bok frivilligt senast. Samma tanke verkade ha slagit Lily för det såg ut som om hon kämpade med sig själv ett tag innan hon stängde ihop den och gav den till James.

"Ha inte sönder den.", sa hon och gick därifrån.

Remus såg misstänksamt på James som tryckte boken mot bröstet en stund och sedan öppnade den och började läsa. Remus kände en litet knyck i magen, han visste att det var hans fel. Att det var hans fel för att de blev ovänner. Och han önskade att han kunde göra någonting åt det, han ville att de skulle vara lyckliga och det var dom verkligen inte nu. Han behövde fixa det här, han skulle hjälpa dom, vad som än krävdes.

-

Det var tre dagar senare och marodörerna satt som vanligt på deras favoritplatser vid elden, James satt och läste (!) i Lilys bok och hummade på någon melodi ingen av dem kände igen. Remus satt försjunken i en lärobok, eller såg ut att vara. Egentligen satt han och betraktade James och Lily och såg till sin förtjusning att Lily kastade blickar på James nu och då. Han hade kommit anmärkningsvärts långt i boken och hade bara ett par sidor kvar, Gud ska veta att han hade tillbringat hela gårdagen till att läsa den där fördömda boken.

Till Sirius ogillande, James had fått många kommentarer om att han börjat tappa greppet, och om att han var tråkig. Men också många uppskattande och uppmuntrande blickar från Remus. Någon halvtimme gick och ingen rörde sig, förutom James och Remus som bytte blad i sina böcker med jämna mellanrum. Och kanske Sirius som satt och kastade upp en boll i luften, fångade den, kastade upp den igen, och fångade den. Han upprepade rörelserna med blicken fäst på bollen. Peter satt och tittade nervöst på dem alla tre och verkade undra när de skulle göra någonting. När ingen gav honom någon ledtråd till vad sjönk han tillbaka i stolen och somnade kort därpå.

Då, tio minuter senare smällde James ihop boken med en smäll och lade ner den på soffbordet. Han sträckte på sig och flinade mot Remus som om han gjort någonting som var ytterst ansträngande.

"Jag har läst ut den.", sa han stolt.

"Äntligen", sköt Sirius in med en otålig suck.

"Och? Hur var den?", frågade Remus.

Innan James kunde svara kom Lily fram och tog boken, synade den uppifrån och ner i jakt på skador, när hon inte hittade några vände hon sig mot James.

"Nå? Vad tyckte du?", frågade hon med tillgjord blick.

James tänkte efter lite innan han svarade, verkade välja sina ord med stor omsorg.

"Intressant läsning", svarade James.

Lily fnyste ljudligt och gick därifrån.

"Jaja, det kunde varit värre.", tyckte sig Remus höra att hon muttrade.

Han valde det här tillfället och ställde sig upp och banade sin väg till Lily som satt ensam vid ett bord och hade en hög med böcker framför sig. Remus satte sig ner utan att fråga och tittade på henne. Lily vände huvudet mot honom och såg lite förvirrad ut.

"Vad har hänt?", frågade hon genast.

Remus log för sig själv, så typiskt Lily, att bry sig om andra före sig själv. Att vilja hjälpa varje gång.

"Ingenting, jag vill bara att du ska veta, det var inte James fel att han inte kom den där kvällen vet du.", sa Remus och sedan gick han därifrån.

Lily satt med ett ännu mer förvirrat uttryck och kastade en blick på James innan hon ställde sig upp och gick upp för tjejernas trappa.

--

Det gick en vecka, Lily satt hela tiden försjunken i böcker. När han såg vilka började en hemsk känsla gnaga i magen och äta upp honom innefrån. _Mörkrets Bestar och Var Du Hittar Dom av Theresa Guildenburgh_ och _Animagi: En Guide Igenom Din Förvandling av Jack Lastor_ var några av titlarna på böckerna. Lily gav honom flera konstiga blickar som han inte besvarade utan tittade ner i golvet. Tillslut verkade hon bestämma sig för att konfrontera honom, och Remus rös när han tänkte tillbaka på det hemska ögonblicket.

_Hon tittade bara på honom, med medlidande, med förståelse och med ... ilska?_

_"Öh, hej Lily", sa han nervöst när hon ställde sig bredbent framför honom._

_Remus såg sig omkring för att få klart för sig att ingen tjuvlyssnade._

_"Jag vet Remus, jag vet.", sa hon lågt och tittade sig omkring precis som han._

_Remus tänkte snabbt, det bästa vore nog att försöka låta förvånad och erkänna, såklart gjorde han tvärtemot._

_"Vet vad Lily?", frågade han och försökte låta övertygande förvirrad._

_Han smällde till sig själv mentalt, det var ju det han inte skulle göra._

_"Vart du går varje fullmåne kanske?", sa Lily otåligt och hukade sig ner i jämnhöjd med honom._

_Remus svalde lite saliv i munnen, skräckslagen. Hon visste alltså, självklart hade han vetat att hon vetat, men nu visste han säkert._

_"Äh! Försök inte förneka det Remus. Jag vet att du vet att jag vet.", snäste hon._

_"Och jag förstår, jag är här för dig om du vill prata, okej?", fortsatte hon sedan i en mjukare ton._

_Remus blev ens förvirrad, visste hon inte allt? Visste hon bara det? Allt han kunde göra var att nicka, det var tydligen signalen för Lilys tredje känsla att ta plats._

_"Och HUR vågar du att inte berätta? Och DOM DÄR! Att dom bara VÅGAR att riskera sina liv! När jag ser dom nästa gång ska jag ... Graur!", skrek Lily fulländat raseri._

_Remus ryggade förskräckt tillbaka._

_"Lugna dig Lily! Dom har allt under kontroll, okej? Dom vet vad dom gör.", skyndade sig Remus med att lugna ner henne._

_Det fungerade hon Lily kollapsade på en fåtölj._

_"Men varför berättade han inte? Litar han inte på mig?", viskade hon, som om det var det enda hon inte förstått._

_"Det var inte hans hemlighet att berätta, det var fel av mig att inte berätta för dig men Lily. Du måste förstå, jag kan inte gå runt och skrika om det! Och du får inte berätta att dom är" Han såg sig om en gång för säkerhetens skull. "Animagi", viskade han._

_Lily nickade men såg fortfarande ut att inte förstå några saker._

_"Och era namn då förstås? Måntand - för ditt, tja tillstånd.", sa hon i en fundersam ton. "Slingersvans? Vad kan det vara, mus kanske? Eller råtta? En råtta?! Är du säker? Och, Tramptass - någonting med trampdyna? Äh! Hjälp mig!", utbrast hon tillslut._

_"Tramptass för hund och Tagghorn för kronhjort, Sirius är hunden.", svarade Remus lågt._

_"Genialt", viskade hon och mötte Remus blick._

_Han skruvade lite på sig under den och längtade tills resten av Marodörerna skulle komma tillbaka från sin lilla utflykt till köket._

Remus flinade lite för sig själv. Det hade varit värt det, eftersom att de hade blivit vänner igen. Lily hade kastat sig över James så fort han kommit innanför porträttet:

_"James! Hur vågar du att _inte _berätta för mig? Eller jag kanske borde säga Tagghorn, mr Kronhjort?!", sa hon i en hög, ilsken viskning när han dunsat ner på en av fåtöljerna vid elden._

_Peter, James och Sirius ögon vidgades samtidigt och de stirrade på henne och vände sedan blicken mot Remus._

_"Berättade du för henne?", frågade Sirius som återfick rösten först._

_Innan Remus hann svara så svarade Lily._

_"Nej! Jag kom på det ensam!", fräste hon. "Och är ni helt _dumma _i huvudet? Ni kan ju bli dödade!", fortsatte hon sedan och började predika om alla dåliga saker som skulle kunna hända._

_"Förlåter du mig? För att jag inte litade på dig?", frågade James när hon drog efter andran för att fortsätta._

_Hon verkade paff över frågan, stannade med pekfingret i luften och med ett mycket förvirrat uttryck._

_"Öh, jaa... Jag antar det...", sa hon efter ett tag._

_James log strålande._

_"Om ni ursäktar, så tänker jag gå och lägga mig nu.", sa hon sedan barskt och strossade bort mot flickornas sovsalar._

_"Det var ju inte så farligt.", sa James nöjt och lutade sig bakåt i fåtöljen._

_Remus kastade en kudde på honom som svar._

Nu var dom precis som förut, vänner.

**I know, I know, dåligt slut, tyvärr... Här är det efterlängtade kapitlet med James och Lily - Ingen återvändo. KOMMENTERA!**


	8. FÖRFATTARENS ORD!

**FÖRLÅT OM DU TROR DETTA ÄR ETT KAPITEL! LÄS DET!**

Jag håller på att skriva så många kapitel som möjligt, men nu har jag (tydligen) fyra stycken fanfic på gång. Och jag lovar att jag ska skynda mig, men tålamod!

I första prioritering kommer **Prongs runs again**, sen kommer **Lily och James - Ingen återvändo**, **Harry och Ginny **och till sist **Harry Potter, Tramtass och Måntand.**

För dig som läser **Prongs runs again**, var snäll och svara på frågan som kommer i nästa kapitel! Det hjälper jätte mycket!

Jag funderar också att lägga till några kapitel i samma fanfic, med _**inspration**_ från Lian Hearns serie "Sagan om klanen Otori", asså, inte med Japaner, utan lite av handligen. OBS! JAG ÄR INTE SÄKER!

_**Inspration obs att jag bara säger inspration, inget annat!**_

**Tack på förhand!**

**Fiia, Sofia**


End file.
